Hell of Niflheim
by Ichigo to Hana
Summary: Last installment of the Hell series. Taking place during he events of Thor: Ragnarok, Odin sets Hel up to fight for him. So, Hel is facing her biggest enemy yet in her very own endgame. Will she survive? And what might the cost be?
1. Goddess of Death

**CHAPTER 1**

Surprise! In honour of the premier of Endgame, I give you: The last installment with my favourite little hellspawn ^^

I'm really seeing forward to the movie (and dreading it at the same time). And I hope this little piece will sweeten your wait for it just a bit.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters except my own.

* * *

CHAPTER 1 Goddess of Death

Something tugged on her energy. Hel cracked one emerald eye open, growling quietly. "Whoever this is clearly has no sense of healthy sleep cycles." The young goddess swung her legs over the edge of her cot. Two years had passed since she brought the green man up and away from earth, since she escorted the great Peggy Carter into the afterlife. The thought of Peggy had Hel's lips curl into a bitter expression.

"She could have stayed longer. Should have." Hel ran a hand through her mused mane. "I didn't expect her to stay away from Valhalla forever, but so soon? At least she can return anytime, because I brought her into the afterlife."

Another groan and Hel fell back into the soft blankets.

Another tug. More insistent.

The goddess of death threw her power out into her realm. "What?!" Hel didn't care if it scared her subjects. It was too early for Death to be up and about.

What finally got her attention was the fact that the call for her did in fact not come from her realm at all. It came directly from above. It almost felt as if a mocking smile graced its owner's lips. Hel narrowed her eyes.

"Odin."

_Great. The All-father is calling me. From Midgard. Means he found out about my little trick. Wonderful._

In a flourish, Hel changed her attire into a fitting armour and gown combination in her favourite colours green and black. Already on her way to the throne room did Hel stretch out and inquire about her grandfather's desire to talk to her. "All-father, it has been quite some time." Hel hid her smirk behind a frown.

"It took me some time to break your spell. Frigga would have been proud of you."

"Not my spell. My father's. I had nothing to do with your banishment." It wasn't a lie but not the truth either. True, Hel had woven the spell and brought Odin down to Midgard so her father could claim the Asgardian throne, but it had all been his idea. So technically…

Odin took an audible breath. "When I found you with your father. I could have done a great many things to you. Banished or killed you on the spot, taken you away, sheltered from everything and everyone for your own well-being," he began. "And yet, I didn't. I allowed Loki to raise a daughter in the shadows of the castle. Under one condition."

"That I take the realm of the dead and ward it as well as reign it with a loving hand." Hel rolled her eyes, rounded the last corner to her throne room. She knew this speech. It didn't make it any better that Odin sounded suspiciously ceremonial – more so than usual. She could practically see him looming over her in his polished armour. Golden splendour and his loyal ravens in the background. A true king. The king her father posed as.

Odin seemed to nod in approval of her addition to his thoughts. "Very good, child."

"I'm not a child."

"I have come to you to deliver a very important message. It is of utmost importance that you take care of it immediately, Hel. Do not delay."

Hel bit back another groan. _I knew there was a reason why I didn't like my grandfather all that much._"Spit it out, old man. Some people have work to do." She sat down on her throne with a swish of fabric. "We can't all be living the sweet life." She brushed strands of hair back out of her face, focusing her eyes on the astral projection of Odin All-Father now standing in front of her. He seemed to loom over her despite being bent with age and standing a few steps down from her seat.

Odin fixed her with a withering look. "Remember your place," he told her. "There is a reason no one knows about the Valkyrior anymore."

_No one except a chosen few. Me, Heimdal – and Dad. Even, if he found it out more by chance than anything else. Eh, don't know if he ever told Odin that. Probably not._Hel quickly schooled her features into a mask of serious calm. "Ah yes," she said. "The little house problem." No way would she allow Odin to find out about her and her father's mischief. Besides, whom was Loki going to tell? Neither friend nor foe would believe a word the god of mischief told them. Especially not of long forgotten female warriors. Warriors turned scrappers.

"They contained your creature very nicely last time," Hel said with a polite smile that hid razor sharp edges. "So, what about them? Aside from being long forgotten?" She knew very well, what Odin intended to imply by bringing up the Valkyries. He was threatening her. Threatening to make her disappear just like them, for her to become a legend people spoke about around campfires in the cold of night.

Hel tilted her head ever so slightly. _How cute. The old man really thinks, I'd allow him to catch me to cast the spell? The age must be getting to his head more than I thought. Maybe being on Midgard this whole time didn't do him any good after all._

"Hela is rising once more," Odin went on as if Hel hadn't said anything. "And this time the Valkyrior refuses to obey my command to battle. They lost too many last time." His good eye twitched slightly, filled with some emotion, Hel couldn't decipher fast enough before it disappeared. "My power is fading. I requested a Midgardian magician to send me to Norway and await my end there. But Hela is thrashing in her cage. She will not be retained much longer. And it is your duty to shackle her once again."

"Or what?"

"Or she wreaks havoc upon Asgard and all the realms with her plan of conquest. Only my essence is holding her back. You, Hel, have to kill her before I go on to Valhalla. That's our only chance."

An insufferable grin spread on Death's lips. Her eyes took on a dark gleam. "Lo and behold." She lowered her chin, grin widening. "The great All-father is asking me for help. The same man that tortured my father and robbed him of his rightful place as an heir to the throne, who treated him like a common criminal." The grin turned into a simper as Hel leaned back on her throne. "And why exactly would I help an old man like you? The threat of oblivion is not rooted in reality. You don't have the power for that anymore, Odin All-father. So why should I bother?"

Odin frowned at her. Apparently, he had not thought Hel might take after her father and disobey the king of Asgard. It might have been funny, if Hel hadn't felt the simmering hate in her belly against her grandfather boil up. _How dare he have the audacity! Trying to lead me to slaughter like common cattle. He knows as well as I do that his madwoman of a daughter is not to be tampered with. Wait…_

"Come to think of it." Hel tapped a finger against her chin in feigned thoughtfulness. "What would prevent me from just freeing my dear aunt? I never had a say in her imprisonment. I merely took over the realm since her banishment. And Hela does seem like an impressive person from the old tales you so graciously left me, All-father." She relished the shock in Odin's face. His mouth slightly opening, then closing again. His eye opened wide.

Hel's laughter echoed from the walls of the throne room. "Oh, this is rich!" She fixed her grandfather with a sharp look. "Didn't think, I'd find the old records, huh? Well don't worry, I found them just fine and made sure no one else can stumble upon them by accident anymore."

"You do not know, whom you are up against," he told her gravely. "Hela is not to be tampered with, girl." He should know better. After all the time he should know better than to insult an heir of mischief. Especially by calling her names.

Hel's smile flickered out, replaced with a solid scowl. "Don't you dare tell me what I can and can't do, old man. You know nothing of my powers." Deliberately slow, she straightened her back and drew her shoulders back. Magic crackled in the air like green lightning. An obvious show of power that might make mortals cower, amuse her father and at least caused the All-father to raise an eyebrow.

Somewhere in the distance a loud thud rang out.

"She is getting stronger." Sweat gathered in the crinkles of Odin's face. The All-father was visibly shaking with his efforts to maintain the ban on the cell Hela was confined to. "I cannot hold her back for much longer. Quick, Hel. Do not let foolish pride blind you."

And with that the All-father blinked out of existence, leaving Hel to growl at thin air. "Damn astral projection." She let her head fall into her right hand. "Always so quick to make an exit. He doesn't dare face his precious firstborn anymore, because he is weak!" Hel leaned back on her throne. Her fingers thrummed against the armrest. _I knew there was a reason why I disliked this family – aside from the constant lies about greatness and all-over secrecy._She pinched the bridge of her nose. _But solving problems by hiding or banishing them is really not – yeah, it just isn't._

Somewhere in the distance a loud thud rang out. Odin's words echoed in her head and Hel groaned. Scratching followed the louder and louder bangs coming from Hela's prison. Hel clenched her jaw.

"Great. He is really going to make me fight her." Her clothes merged into flexible but protective armour; nothing like the flimsy one she had worn to impress Odin. "And to think Hela's the only one able to actually kill me at the moment. As a fellow goddess of death and such."

Another bang.

"This is a bad idea. A really, really bad idea."


	2. Heir of Mischief

**CHAPTER 2**

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters except my own.

* * *

CHAPTER 2 Heir of Mischief

Standing in front of the door, the noise was even louder. It sounded as though Hela attempted to cut right through the massive wood and magic infused in it. The never-ending salve of hits led Hel to assume her aunt might throw a constant array of swords at it.

"Great. This is going to end badly." Hel summoned her magic, letting it glide up and down her arms until it settled into a second skin.

A particularly loud bang let Hel flinch away from the door. Only for her to snarl at the wood a second later. The longer she waited, the angrier Hela would get and the more vicious she would fight her. _Or she could grow tired and make it easier to subdue her._Another bang shook the door. _Or maybe not._Hel shifted her stance, extended her senses and allowed her magic to pull her into the chamber of death.

Inside, she materialised in Hela's back. As quiet as a shadow. The other woman was indeed firing sword after sword at the door. Hela was covered in black fabric infused with green lines of power. Her black hair looked shaggy, filthy. Still, Odin's firstborn carried herself with the calm confidence of someone used to power.

Hel threw a quick look around. The chamber looked bigger on the inside. Sickly light illuminated a desert-like landscape with ragged stones, dust and mountainous shards rising from the ground like fingers of long-forgotten giants. _No wonder she wants to get out of here. This is no place for a goddess of death. It's dead, drawing our energy right from our pores._

Hel felt a short sword and a hook sword appear in her hands. Her hair threaded itself back into a long ponytail. _I don't like the thought of getting near her, but the Valkyries did try to stay away as well and failed miserably. I'd rather not take any chances right now._

Somehow, Hela still hadn't noticed the presence of another goddess within her cell. Her anger was solely directed onto the door in front of her. It reminded Hel of a cat in a box, who just stared at the closed door and didn't realise the top was open. The single-minded focus on one thing could mean the distraction from a much more convenient solution.

"I don't think this is going to work." Hel's eyes widened once she realised it was her, who said it. Hela spun around. Her hair trailed behind like ash. Emerald clashed with pale aventurine. The goddesses of death stared at each other, neither looking too pleased with the other's presence.

Hela was the first to speak. "So, the All-father has replaced me." Her voice rasped due to misuse, only adding to her overall somewhat decaying look. There was not much power left in her after the fight with the Valkyries. Even with Odin's power weakening, there wasn't much of her left.

_I need to do this quickly._Hel hid her thoughts behind a mask of indifference. "I don't think, I can replace you," she told Hela honestly. _Because that would entail going crazy and being holed up in this prison cell. No thanks._

Hel let her eyes trail over her aunt and fellow goddess of death. Even, if they weren't related, they did have some similarities. Both favoured dark colours, had dark hair, their eyes glittering in a pale face. But where Hela's face was harsh, Hel retained a soft glow about hers. Where Hela's figure was dark and intimidating, radiating power, Hel wore her youth like armour to hide her skills behind. _Make her underestimate you. It makes it easier. Her magic is limited to weapons. You can have the upper hand._

Hela seemed to come to some sort of agreement with herself. She rested her hands on her hips, a little smile playing over pale lips. "If you're not my replacement – then who exactly are you?"

"My name is Hel Lokisdottir." Hel allowed some of her resentment to slip through her carefully crafted mask. Her swords felt heavy in her hands. "And the All-father has wronged us both. He robbed us of our rightful place in life. At the top of life."

It was a dangerous game she was playing. Hela might look through her and try to kill her on the spot. Hel was not entirely sure she would be able to defeat her aunt, if she was at her full power.

The condescending smirk on Hela's lips widened. "And what exactly would your rightful place be, little girl?"

"I was cast into the shadows. Hidden away like a beast. Like something to be feared." Hel narrowed her eyes dangerously. "My father was robbed of his birth rights in favour of his older brother. Thrown into prison for trying to make a place his own. To conquer a foreign world of lesser creatures." Her lips twisted into an ugly snarl. "And does the All-father send help? Does he show gratitude?" She saw Hela's slowly lowering walls, noting the similarities in their stories. "He could have had it all – but he cast us aside!" Some of Hel's power flared with her anger, rippling through her hair.

Hela watched the younger woman carefully. Obviously, the mirroring Hel intended to lure her in with was not entirely successful. Yet. The seeds were there. She saw it in the way Hela's eyes darkened in anger. How her minor magic abilities, only honed to hurt and fight, crackled under the surface of her skin.

"It seems the All-father still has the same tactic, little sister." Hela made an inviting gesture towards Hel, almost looking caring. "Help me to rise to power and I will give you what you deserve. What he owes you."

Hel pretended to mull it over in her head for a few moments. "What exactly would you give me?" She couldn't resist the question. It was too tempting. She was a lie smith's daughter. "Forgive me, but the All-father claimed to help me as well and it didn't end well for neither me nor my father."

"You get to live under me and help me conquer the realms. Spread Asgard's reign throughout the universe." Hela's eyes gained a gleam. "We'll be feared and revered. We'll be the acme of civilization."

Hel watched her aunt fall into a world of her own. Hela was definitely still aware of her surroundings. One doesn't survive as long in a prison cell in Helheim without learning to watch your back at all times. _One also doesn't survive this long in a cell without going crazy._

"Spread Asgard's reign," Hel tested the words on her tongue. It did sound good. Coming from a sociopath that is. "Bask in the sunlight once more. Soaking in the beauty of Asgard after this life in shadows." Hel allowed one of her father's smiles to tug at her lips. "But the shadows also give power. They enable us to move unseen. No one will ever see us coming, if we keep to the shadows. Get them quick, the victory would be so sweet."

Hela followed her movements as she disintegrated her swords that had hung loosely at Hel's side until now. A pleased smile curled the corners of her mouth. On the outside, Hela had reached her goal and acquired a new ally. An ally with magical abilities and a knowledge of what went on beyond the gates of her cell. An ally, who knew very little about her, it appeared. Nothing about her tricks, her deceit, her power, murder.

For a moment, the two women shared a mutual, sinister grin.

"My Queen." Hel bowed, her right hand pressed to her heart. "It is an honour to serve you."

Hela's grin turned feral, as she stared down at Hel. "Wise choice, little sister." And as silent as a ghost, Hela moved closer towards Hel, who still bowed her head. "Even, if you are not sincere." Hela leaned down to whisper in her ear. "It is a wise choice to follow me."


	3. Hel

**CHAPTER 3**

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters except my own.

* * *

CHAPTER 3 Hel

A shudder ran down Hel's back. _She knows. How does she know? Or is she testing me?_

Later, Hel couldn't tell how exactly it happened. But, upon hearing the words growled into her ear by the only person able to kill her, her magic responded to protect her. The swords she had dematerialised came crashing from the shadows behind Hela's back. The blades sang through the air. Hel rolled out of the way at the last second to avoid being cut herself.

A clash rang in the air as the goddesses' weapons collided in mid-air and fell away. Hela glared at Hel. And just like that they attacked again and again.

Hela sent a never-ending salve of swords and blades towards her. Hel ducked and danced between them, throwing her own blades out towards her aunt. The formerly crushing silence of the cell was filled with the constant clang of metal on metal. Shrieking whenever they barely collided.

And suddenly, Hela was right in front of her. Hel reared backwards, stumbling over her own two feet. Her back hit the stony ground hard, knocking the air from Hel's lungs. Gasping, she lay on the ground, tears clouding her sight.

A sadistic smile stretched Hela's colourless lips. She loomed over the younger goddess like a dark angel. "He's dying," Hela rasped. "I am draining him."

Hel's eyes widened. This was definitely not how she had planned to have it all going down. It was, however, going exactly as she had feared. _I am no match to Hela. She could just slice me in ribbons… No. I don't want to die._

Something warm trailed down her face. Warm and wet. As if in trance, Hel raised her fingers to trace the wetness. They came away red. Hel's eyes darted up to Hela.

She towered over her with a too bright grin; eyes alight with an eerie fire. A single knife in Hela's right hand, covered in blood. "Let's see, what you are made of, little sister." Hela's eyes darkened. "Bleed. Bleed for your Queen."

Before Hel even knew what exactly she was doing, she pushed her magic against Hela's ribcage. She heard fabric ripping, something cracked. Hela cried out in anger and pain.

"You daughter of a Jøtun!"

It might have been funny at another time.

Hel sprung to her feet, blindly hurling blades at Hela. One of them had to hit the goddess somewhere. Had to weaken her before she could kill Hel.

"Your petty tricks won't help you now, little sister." Hela's voice drifted through Hel's inner panic. She didn't sound afraid or in pain. Just amused. Amused was bad. Amused meant Hela wasn't concentrated on their fight but merely toying with Hel.

_Get your wits together. You're a Lokisdottir. You don't die_, Hel screamed at herself.

_You also don't fight pointless fights_, another voice growled back.

With a wave of her hand, Hel vanished the blood from her face, felt her skin pull tight over the cut. It would leave a scar, she was sure of it. A scar she would not be able to hide or disappear due to its magic origin. _Then wear it with pride._

"That is all you have?" Hela gloated. Her blades fell through the air before herself, imbedding itself all around Hel. The young goddess darted out of the way. Her head cleared with the new motion. She was able to parry the next hits, even ripping Hela's uniform further. And without her full power, the other woman was unable to mend it properly. Even, if Odin's influence on the prison weakened with every breath he took.

* * *

The dance continued, gained momentum once Hel twirled right into Hela's personal space. It robbed the older goddess of her advantage in long-distance shooting. Instead, they were forced to duel it out with blades.

A swipe of one of Hela's swords cut off half of Hel's ponytail. Hel retaliated by swiping he sword against the other's legs. Fabric ripped, but the blood didn't flow for long. Now, Hel was able to call upon her training. She used her magic to procure diversions all around them. Doppelgangers, weapons flying towards them, fake blood and simulated cuts that had Hela crying out loud.

It only served to enrage the older goddess even more. Hela's voice was reduced to snarling and growling sounds. Her teeth were constantly bared.

Another blade hit Hela on the wrist. With a hiss, she closed the gash, the blood vanished. "Do you think you are the only one capable of magic?" Hela pressed forward, her blade wedged against Hel's in a manner that locked them together.

Hel pulled on the hilt. It didn't move. Without thinking for long, she abandoned her blade. She dropped to the floor, rolling away.

"Do you think you can escape me?" Hela's laughter followed her on her retreat.

Something cold bore into Hel's back. An animalistic sound ripped from her throat.

Hela's glee was vibrating in the air.

Hel fell to the ground.

Her whole back burned as if on fire.

That warm and wet feeling was back. From her right shoulder to her left hip.

The wet feeling was spreading quickly.

"Such a waste of talent," Hela said from above her. She almost sounded regretful. "Alas, I cannot allow traitors in my court."

Hel felt a shiver race down her spine that had nothing to do with her slashed back. _This is it. She is going to kill me. This is the price I have to pay for attempting to stand up to her._

A cold sword tip was placed on her ribcage. Right over her heart. Hel stilled. She hadn't even noticed when her body had started shaking. But now, with the sword pressed against her, every muscle stilled and went lax. There was nothing she could pull off to get out of this misery.

"I'm not a traitor," Hel forced out between clenched teeth.

"No. You never were an ally." Hela almost sounded nonchalant. Almost.

The blade cut through her skin almost too easily.

At first, Hel didn't feel anything. Just a spreading cold throughout her body. A cry like a wounded animal echoed from the stones around them. It took Hel a moment to connect the dots. The cry. Her aching throat. That awful sound was coming out of her mouth.

"And now you never will be a problem either." The glee in Hela's voice made Hel sick to her stomach.

She felt blood bubbling up from her wounds, her magic frantically working to repair her, but unable due to the magic blade in her body. The edges of her vision blurred. Turned black. Hel's mind numbed. A feeling like floating crawled up upon her.

"I am sorry I have to leave." Hela's shoes clacked on the ground. "But I have a kingdom to rule. And worlds to conquer." A dark laugh floated in the air, even as Hel felt Hela's energy fade.

* * *

Something tugged on her energy.

Slowly, Hel forced her eyes open. Blinding light. A low groan escaped her. She couldn't give up now. Not now.

Hel looked around her. The landscape was barren of any vegetation. Just a few scattered figures stood out against the horizon. They moved in perfect synch. Taller and shorter. Long hair. Short hair. Flowing strands on unearthly winds. The figures turned against one another. _Do they always have to get into fights?_

Hel looked out over her realm.

They were all dead. All dead. There's no coming back from that. No resurrection this time. Neither Valkyrie nor Avenger can help you now. Nothing will ever be the same. It's for the greater good. Where are they now, your precious Avengers?

Hel sighed as she filed another request.

At first no one noticed her lounging there at the edge of the bar of former Stark-Tower.

* * *

With a gasp, Hel startled awake. Her body felt heavy. She lay on the hard ground of Hela's former prison cell. Sore muscles protested at every movement. The pain in her chest was still very much there, but somehow seemed to have lessened slightly. A golden light flitted away from her and she heard a female voice humming. _Thank you._

Hel stayed right where she was. There was no chance she would try to move with her back slashed and just being freed of a blade through the heart. _Hela defeated me. She escaped her prison. She's going to wreak havoc on Asgard. And I couldn't stop her. It's all my fault. I wanted to end it quickly – and ended up playing with her like some random soul._

A pained groan slipped from her lips. She tilted her head, trying to discern the severity of her wound. She was greeted with her whole back caked in red blood. All of it her own. _It's a wonder, I survived that. Or maybe I was just lucky that Hela wasn't at her full power. But goddesses of death can kill others permanently._

Hel let her magic cleanse the blood as well as dress her wounds. Then she focused on something else. _Hela is on the loose. She sees me as a traitor-to-be. Anyone who knows of my existence and might try to rescue or call upon me is in danger. Hela will answer the call and she sure as hell will kill my golden hearts. She will not accept any other gods beside her. No matter, if they are dead or alive. Hela aims to be the supreme ruler of the universe and anyone standing in her way will be eliminated. _She furrowed her brows. _I cannot let that happen. They shouldn't be in danger just because they know of me._

One by one, she stretched her magic towards all that had known her. And one by one, she erased their memories. Of their meeting. Of everything.

* * *

_He couldn't focus entirely on her. Her midnight hair spilled in cascades over her back. No one but him noticed her. No one talked to her._

_Just behind the bustling staff. She lingered in the twilight. A female in a white lab coat. His eyes focused on Hel's form._

_His head was strapped into some kind of contraption. Doctors plugged new catheters into him. He blinked into the bright light. Not that it helped. They were used to being pressed close to block out the pain. Slowly, he forced his eyes open._

_She watched her soldier intently._

* * *

_It was the beginning of a wonderful friendship._

_Natalia only strengthened her hold. Not so her firebird._

_It didn't have the usual effect of her mortal face; still it had unsettled many experienced fighters. Hel only responded with a too bright grin. Until, one day, Natalia basically threatened to kill her, if she caught her staring one more time._

_Diligently, Hel followed her around, learned the motives behind the Red Room. The ballerina too focused on her training. The first weeks, she wasn't even close to catching Natalia's eye._

_How it didn't fade along with every other emotion. Hel was curious, how such a brilliant murderess was able to have such a golden heart. The redhead had made a name for herself in the academy early on. She knew Natalia._

* * *

_"Sir, I'm very sure that you have a guest. An unknown intruder to be precise."_

_She smiled lazily upon finding both, arrow and guns, pointed at her. The soft swish of the bowstring drawing back caused Hel to turn her head, greenish eyes instantly zooming in on the assassin duo. Black Widow inclined her head slightly towards her, trusting Hawkeye to have her back. It was an effort to not brush over her ink black curls to soothe the burning sensation. Hel could feel a sharp gaze graze the back of her head._

_The master assassin instantly turned her attention on the occupant at the bar. It took Natasha stepping into the living area behind Steve and Tony to notice the young woman._

_She almost laughed out loud._

_"I know. They are called the Avengers and are living here. Are you alright JARVIS?" Tony scoffed. "You have a guest," JARVIS greeted his master. "Welcome back Sir."_

* * *

Tears gathered in Hel's eyes. To think her hearts of gold had done so much. Gone through so much. And now they wouldn't be able to tell whom they had to thank for it. _I'm sorry I have to break my promise, Natalia. It's for your own good. A small price to pay for safety._

The last thought she had was, that even her father needed to forget her. Her existence was a danger to him because she was a danger to Hela's power. The power over the realm of the dead. Hela wouldn't rest, if she found out, who her father was. She would attempt to kill each and every one of her family members, even if they were her own.

_I'm sorry Dad._

The spell seemed to rip another part out of her. Hel cried out softly. She didn't have enough power to do much else. Dark spots began to dance in her peripheral vision. The wound on her back cracked open slightly. Hel winced. New blood gathered on her back. Her heart was literally bleeding with the effort to make them all forget. _They need to survive. There's nothing more important right now. Just let them survive._


	4. Daughter of Lies

**CHAPTER 4**

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters except my own.

* * *

CHAPTER 4 Daughter of Lies

Loki ran through the halls of the palace as Hela wreaked havoc on Asgard outside the palace doors. Hel followed him silently and invisible. He seemed to be a completely different person. _He works with his brother in harmony. The Valkyrie is not attempting to kill him. All good signs. He seems happier than ever before. Maybe the death of Odin was all he needed to make his peace with his upbringing and family._

_And for you to disappear from his life_, a mean voice in her head echoed.

Hel pushed the voice away. Still, she felt a dull ache in her chest. Somehow it always hurt whenever she thought of her loved ones. The ones she had sacrificed to keep on living. The scars she retained from the fight with Hela were proof enough of Hel's own suffering. _Not enough. Never enough._

Loki had reached the vault and entered without even slowing his steps. _He is a completely different person. So determined._

Loki stopped. His eyes strayed towards the Tesseract. The glowing orb could come in handy in their future. Its powers were something Loki treasured, Hel knew. Thus, she wasn't surprised in the least, when Loki swiftly pocketed it. Hel almost laughed. _Well, maybe he didn't change all that much._

With the Tesseract in his possession, Loki continued on, grabbing the crown of Surtur in passing and quickly depositing it into the eternal flame. Hel saw him linger around long enough to witness the beginnings of flames licking up to form the enormous lava monster. He still lingered. Seemingly lost in thought about something. For all his grandeur, Loki appeared to have lost his survival instinct.

Hel felt fear knot her stomach. _Maybe he retained some sort of memory from me, telling him he doesn't have to fear death. That wouldn't be good. If he dies now, I can't bring him back. The rules are clear now. No one knows of my existence. It's a spell I cannot break. Not even for Dad. Come on! Go! Don't die._

But Loki stood stock-still.

Surtur rose higher from the flames. His lava body expanding flames, licking over the floor.

Not waiting around any longer to see what Loki would do, Hel bolted forward. She evaded the flames crackling and expanding around them and grabbed Loki's arm. Before he could even think to protest, she teleported them right into the ship he had come in. Even, if it was no ship she was used to, Hel quickly figured out how to fly the machine and brought them a safe distance away from Surtur.

"Where are you?" Loki fell into a defensive stance. "Show yourself."

Hel allowed her invisibility to drop.

A dagger appeared in Loki's hand. He looked ready to fight this woman, who wore a scar across her face, eyes sunken, only dully gleaming. Her frame hunched as if in pain.

"I saved your life," Hel responded calmly. "Because you deserve to live."

"Who are you?"

The question hit Hel into the gut like one of Hela's blades. Her heart constricted. She didn't seem able to breathe quite right. A small part of her had hoped against hope. Hoped, that her own father would be able to remember her above and beyond all spells she cast. That his love for his daughter would be enough. _But it wasn't_, Hel thought bitterly. _He forgot me just as I planned. It might have protected him. Might have even helped him._

She curled slightly forward, arms coming up to cradle her middle. Her back ached, the wound dripped once. A single drop of blood trailed down her back into the folds of her clothes. Then the scar tissue closed over the wound. There would be nothing left but gnarled flesh above the place where her heart was.

It hurt. But not as much as seeing her father stand before her and not being able to give him anything. Not even a hug.

Because he had forgotten her.

Forgotten her just as she had planned.

Something wet trailed down her cheeks. Tears, Hel realised a second later. She cried.

For a father, who couldn't remember her.

For the life she erased herself.

A broken smile curved her lips upwards. She forced her pain to disappear from her face. Loki didn't need to see it. It would only confuse him. He didn't need to worry about the pains of a stranger.

"I'm no one."


End file.
